


lead me to you

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Movie, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Lio's nights are wracked with nightmares, everything and everyone around him crumbling to ash.Galo's solution is unconventional, but Lio trusts him to take care of him.





	lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try something more emotional than straight up PWP for once, and I'm rather pleased with the result! I love Lio and Galo so much.

Everything around him is crumbling into ash.

He can hear screams. Not just exclamations of pure pain and suffering, but screaming at him- for him to save them.

He has to do something. He tries to use the promare inside him, the familiar flame and heat that he's relied on for so long. The flames that marked him as Burnish.

But nothing comes. He stares at his hands as the cacophony of despair rings in his hair, desperate for something to happen. He needs to save them.

Brief images of familiar faces flash in his vision. Meis. Gueira.

...Galo too. They're going to die because of him.

And then he watches as his arm begins to crumble away, shattering into dust along with some locks of his hair.

He can't save anyone.

And there's no one to save him either

* * *

Gasping for breath, Lio jolts upright. His eyes dart around frantically, the darkness of the room slowing his recognition of his surroundings. The faint stripes of moonlight seeping through the blinds gives him just enough light to see the bedroom around him.

His gaze drops to his hands where they clutch the blankets pooled in his lap. Both intact. Lio lifts one hand, brushing some pale locks of hair back behind his ear, similarly undamaged. He's alright. Not dying.

But the nightmares are a constant now.

It's been two weeks since they saved the world. Two weeks of rescuing trapped burnish, establishing shelters, and exhausting endless rebuilding.

But also two weeks since so many had died, nearly including Lio himself.

He buries his face in his hands, trying to even out his breathing. It's difficult, still battling little shards of the nightmare fresh in his memory making his breath hitch. But just as unbearable, he fights back a full body shiver as the night breeze flows in from the window. The Promare are gone. Everything is so cold now.

The bed beside him shifts, and Lio stiffens.

"Lio?" But the voice is familiar, soothing.

Of course he knew he wasn't alone, it was Galo's apartment after all. The firefighter had immediately offered him a place to stay after the first day of rescue operations to which he had gratefully accepted. After Galo had saved him- kissed him- it hadn't been odd for them to curl together in the same bed.

Still, he never wanted to disturb him like this. He's managed to keep the nightmares hidden til now, thanks to Galo's heavy sleep.

Lio responds quietly, voice dry. "Galo."

"Are... you okay?" Galo asks. Lio knows how Galo wants him to respond- wants him to be honest and let the firefighter help however he can- but he wants nothing more than to dismiss it and send Galo back to sleep like he needs.

There's a brief moment of stillness and quiet, until a warm muscled arm settles around his shoulders. The warmth is so welcome, and Lio can't help but melt into the touch, lifting his head only enough to press it into the crook of Galo's shoulder as it's offered.

"You're freezing," Galo says, wrapping his other arm around Lio quickly. They'd both gone to bed naked, yet somehow Galo still manages to feel like a furnace where his chest presses against Lio's form. It's soothing, and Lio feels his eyes drift shut. "What's going on?"

"Bad dream," Lio finally admits, sighing when Galo tightens his hold on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Galo responds, voice quieter than Lio can remember.

Lio gives a low hum, biting his lip. He knows he should tell him, but this is the last thing Galo needs. Just having Galo hold him is enough, to settle him even if the nightmare still sits in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately, his silence works against him. Galo's inability to read the situation is as much endearing as it is frustrating.

"At least let me warm you up," Galo says. "Hang on."

And suddenly Galo is standing up, pulling the comforting heat away from Lio's skin. Lio's eyes snap open, and upon seeing Galo stepping out of bed, he whips his arm out to try and stop him.

Galo looks back at him, eyes wide with shock as Lio catches his wrist in a vicelike grip.

"Wait," Lio breathes, "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Galo says, brows furrowing as worry sets in. "Just grabbing something to warm you up with."

Galo uses his free hand to pull to fish through his dresser, and Lio's never been as thankful that Galo's height gives him such good reach. It only takes him a minute to find what he's look for, but it feels like an eternity for Lio before Galo's settling back in beside him.

"Here, this should help." Galo pulls a soft sweater over Lio's head, and Lio obliges by lifting his arms. It's enormous on him, sleeves hanging over his hands and he hem long enough to brush over mid thigh. To Galo's credit, it is warm. "Better?"

Lio gives a brief nod, resisting the urge to pull Galo's arms around him again.

Galo's smile is a good consolation prize though. "Great! Now tell me about your bad dream, I'm sure I can help."

As blunt as ever.

"I'm fine, Galo," Lio deflects, keeping his eyes downcast. "Go back to sleep, we have an early day tomorrow."

"But I can tell you aren't fine," Galo says reproachfully. Lio feels two fingers gently tilt his chin up, and he's forced to look up, right into Galo's beautiful eyes shimmering in the nighttime light. He can't look away now. "I know I'm not great at this, but you can talk to me, Lio. About anything. Anytime you need to."

Galo's face from his nightmare flashes in his vision again, crumbling to ash. But all at once he's seeing reality again, Galo's earnest look begging him to let him in.

"...I let so many people die, Galo," he admits, voice scarcely above a whisper. Galo's expression twists, but he keeps himself quiet, letting Lio continue. "And me too. I was dying. If you didn't save me... I would've…"

"But I did," Galo says, taking one of Lio's sweater sleeve clad hands in both of his. "You're safe, Lio."

Lio shakes his head. "But I keep seeing it in my nightmares. I die and so does everyone else. And now that the promare are gone, I can't do anything. What if-"

"Lio." Galo squeezes his hand tight. "It's over now. The Burnish are all getting settled in now, you saved them. You can't torture yourself with what ifs."

"I can't stop picturing it though." Lio grimaces, trying to ignore the vivid images flashing yet again. "The nightmares keep coming."

Galo frowns, deep in thought as he taps his fingers against Lio's wrist contemplatively. "We've just gotta get you out of your head then. Make you think of something else."

"Easier said than done," Lio says ruefully.

"I've got an idea, if you want to try," Galo offers. Galo tugs Lio's hand, readjusting their positions until he's lying on his back with Lio sitting across his hips. Heat flushing in his face, Lio looks down at Galo's encouraging smile, almost too bright for the situation. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you," Lio says honestly. "I don't know if I've got the energy though to do much for you."

Galo shakes his head. "It's not about me! Just let me take care of you." Galo's smile widens, "Besides, my burning firefighter's soul has more than enough energy for the both of us!"

Lio lets out a soft laugh, Galo's enthusiasm lightening his mood. It's not their first time, that honor happening on their second night in Galo's apartment when their kisses kept leading further and further. It was nothing short of perfect in Lio's opinion, even if their movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. He'd felt warm and comfortable for the first time since the promare had left, and had the only dreamless sleep he could remember.

So maybe there was something to Galo's idea.

Galo’s hands run up Lio’s thighs, caressing the soft skin gently to the hem of the sweater. Lio can’t get enough of how warm Galo is, the heat leaving a tingling sensation in its wake as his hands move. After a moment Galo slides the hem up, urging Lio to hold it up so he has both hands free.

Lio shivers as the cool air covers his lower belly and cock, still soft at the moment but not for much longer. Galo quirks a grin up to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”

With that as the only warning, Galo’s fingers trace down the soft shaft. Lio tenses, his cock immediately rising at the attention much to Galo’s delight. He teases him to full hardness, sliding two large fingers against the vein on the underside until Lio’s shivering for an entirely different reason.

“Galo,” Lio murmurs, biting back a more open moan. It’s too soon for it to feel good, but after feeling so off and _bad_ it’s hard to not indulge himself in something pleasurable.

“I’ve got you,” Galo says, finally taking Lio’s cock in a loose fist. He strokes him firmly but slowly, working him over with slight twist at the base. Lio grips the hem of the sweater tight as he holds it up, almost tempted to pull the sweater off if it weren’t so cold.

It takes time but Galo slowly builds up speed. Precome drips from Lio’s slit which Galo teases with his thumb on each upward stroke, dragging the slick down to make the strokes just that little bit easier. Without looking Galo snags the lube out of his bedside drawer, and pops the cap one handed. With a single smirk he tilts the bottle right over the tip of Lio’s cock, letting lube pour straight onto his slit before spilling over.

Lio jerks at the shock of cold fluid, only to be steadied by Galo’s hand at his hip. He can’t help but whine as Galo jerks him hard and fast, the lube making the slide smooth and easy. It doesn’t take much longer before Lio’s at his limit, muscles tensing as he winds up for what will be a perfect climax-

Except it doesn’t come.

Galo grips the base of his cock tight, and Lio almost cries as his peak fades away. He nearly chokes as he asks, “G-Galo, what are you doing?”

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it. Just be patient!” Galo says, all too pleased with himself for catching Lio at the right moment. Lio clenches his teeth but nods, bunching the fabric of the sweater further as his grip turns almost white knuckled.

After another pause to make sure that Lio’s come down fully from his high, Galo’s hand slips downward aided by the excess lubricant dripping down Lio’s cock. Fondling Lio’s balls in his palm briefly, Galo places a finger against Lio’s hole, wetting the pucker with light caresses. The press of the finger up and in has Lio raising on his knees, placed on each side of Galo’s hips.

Just like the handjob previously, Galo starts achingly slow. Closing his eyes, Lio tries to focus on the feeling of the digit pressing into his inner walls, twisting and lightly pulling at his rim. But somewhere against his thigh he can feel the faint brush of Galo’s own hot cock, leaving a thin trail of precome in it’s wake.

A second finger works it’s way in alongside the first as Galo picks up speed again. The way he twists and scissors his fingers is clumsy but that only makes it better, the little inconsistencies in his movements leaving Lio anticipating each move. The digits press against his prostate, hard and deliberate and Lio’s left gasping, trying not to tear the sweater as his nails dig into his palms through the soft material.

Galo teases him, thrusting his fingers in quick but deep thrusts before working his prostate in careful circular motions. But once he works a third finger in, Lio can’t help but moan long and loud, releasing one clenched hand to cover his mouth. Galo takes the opportunity to go hard, pressing in hard and deep and making sure to brush his prostate with each movement.

Even with his cock remaining untouched, Lio can feel the build up once again. He tries to mask it, wanting to feel the sweet release but Galo somehow knows. He feels the tension about to snap, everything’s too hot, but all at once Galo pulls his fingers out, again clamping down on the base of Lio’s cock.

This time tears do spill down Lio’s cheeks, it’s too much as he falls forward only barely managing to catch himself with his free hand on Galo’s chest. He feels too empty, his hole clenching around nothing as his cock gives a faint twitch.

“Breathe, Lio,” Galo soothes him, stroking a hand down one of his sweaty thighs. “Just a little more, okay? You got this.”

“P-please,” Lio chokes, digging his fingers into the flesh of Galo’s peck to leave crescent shaped marks.

“I know,” Galo says. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, alright? I’ll give it my all!”

Lio can’t even be distracted by Galo’s corny turn of phrase, all he can focus on his Galo’s dry hand holding his hip up as he watches him slick his own neglected cock. The shaft is long, with a subtle curve, so much bigger than Lio’s own. He still remembers how sore but sated he was after his first time taking it. He needs to feel it inside him again.

Propping up his dick to press the head to Lio’s rim, Galo slowly guides him downward. He doesn’t pause, making Lio take each inch in succession, even as the smaller man makes small wounded noises. Galo’s cock opens him right up, like Lio’s body is made to take him. He’s so full by the time Galo’s balls are nestled against his ass that he almost has the urge to press a hand to his stomach to feel a bulge.

“Damn you take me so good, Lio,” Galo says, the praise washing over Lio like a balm. Lio feels boiling hot, sweat pouring down his limbs as Galo’s cock radiates even more heat deep in his core. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Using only the strength of the one hand on Lio’s hip, Galo lifts him all the way up until the tip just barely slips back out. Lio cries out at the loss, grasping desperately at Galo’s chest until Galo takes his hand, heedless of the mess of lube, sweat, and precome coating it. All at once he slams Lio back down, making him nearly scream in delight as his ass is speared open once again. He opens perfectly for him, taking every inch in a soft glide right to the base that has him sobbing all over again.

“No one better than you, Lio,” Galo says, somehow keeping his tone normal even while he’s buried deep inside his lover. He pulls Lio up again, a little quicker this time, grip bruising Lio’s hip. “Always want you here with me.”

Lio can’t tell if the tears stinging the corner of his eyes are from the brutal slow fuck or from Galo’s words. Both feel so good, overwhelming in the best way like the heat of the promare. “Ga… lo...”

Galo squeezes his hand in acknowledgment, slamming Lio down on his cock again and again. Lio just does his best to keep himself upright, the sweater torn open in his hand. His cock remains untouched, throbbing and bouncing with each movement.

Galo doesn’t rush, just forcing Lio up and down at the same pace for what feels like ages, with the room filled by Lio’s cries and the wet slap of skin on skin. Galo’s cock grinds into his prostate, making Lio’s balance waver even further. It’s absolute heaven.

“Come on, Lio,” Galo urges him, shifting his grip so he can speed up. Lio can feel the twitch of Galo’s massive cock deep inside him and lets out a soft moan as it spurs him once more towards release. “Come for me.”

And Lio does. He grips Galo’s hand hard and screams, nearly blacking out as his cock jerks and spurts copious amounts of white cum out onto Galo’s defined abs. Faintly he can feel the wet heat filling him inside, dripping back down and out of his loose hole as Galo fucks him down onto his cock through his orgasm.

It’s too much. But it’s good as he collapses at last onto Galo’s chest. A mixture of lube and cum pours out his ass and down his thighs as his own releases is sticky between their bellies. He feels overused, too sensitive, hot to the touch.

It’s perfect.

He lets out quiet sobs into Galo’s shoulder as the firefighter strokes his hair, murmuring soft words against his temple in between kisses to his forehead. “I love you so much, Lio. Want you to feel good like this all the time. You’re perfect.”

Lio can’t find the ability to speak right away, kissing at any of Galo he can reach and tasting the salt of sweat. He’s so warm, happy. He can’t even put it to words. The only thought in his head is of Galo, how much he loves him.

So that’s what he says, as soon as there’s enough oxygen back in his system. “Love you too, Galo.”

They lay cuddled together, still in their mess even as Galo’s cock softens and slips out. Neither one of them wants to move. But still, Galo pulls up the blankets around them intent to keep Lio warm.

“I mean it you know,” Galo says. “I love you. I’ll be there for you no matter what. We’re both safe here, together.”

Lio’s eyes sting again and he hides his face against Galo’s shoulder. “Yeah. I know.”

His sleep is peaceful, unburdened by horrific images and emotions but filled with love and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know a lot of people don't like commenting on explicit fics but I'd love to hear from you! Feedback helps me stay motivated!


End file.
